Sellon
was a Neathian character and a major antagonist in ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. She was the leader of Team Sellon and a servant of Mag Mel. She has shown to be the third strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace, after Dan and Anubias. Appearance Sellon has long, dark blue/black hair and dark green eyes. She has a pale/pink skin tone. In her Neathian form, she appears to be far more frightening and Gundalian-like than regular Neathians, sporting dark colors and spikes. Personality Sellon is largely a mystery; what is known is that she is serious about brawling. She loves style and grace in battle and lives by honor, but she has a hidden brutality that is rarely seen. Beneath this cool exterior, however, is a conniving puppet master manipulating the Brawlers into doing her bidding by finding and pointing out their insecurities. So far, her tactics seem to be extremely effective against Shun. She usually tried to talk to Anubias to keep him from chasing after Dan. Biography Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Sellon makes her first appearance in Interspace Showdown, she is announced over the loudspeaker as the third ranked brawler in Bakugan Interspace. Later, she is seen watching Dan and Ben's battle, commenting on Drago's power and how they need to obtain it. In Mechtogan Mayhem, she and her team are seen watching Jack's and Marucho's battle. Later, when Zenthon appears, she steps in to help Anubias. In Disconnect, she is seen along with the rest of her team getting ready for a "meet and greet". She also comments on Dan's behavior of not being able to "share the spotlight". In Fall From Grace, she and her partner Chris battled against Dan and Shun in a Tag Team Brawl. They eventually lost because Sellon wanted to win the crowd over first before beating Dan. At the end of the episode, Shun confronted her and she gave Shun a proposition in joining Team Sellon. In Tri-Twister Take Down, she confronted Shun about her offer to join Team Sellon and about how to handle Dan's problems. Later, she watches Shun and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disapproves of their underhanded tactics. She later joins the battle with Haos Krowll and along with Anubias and Horridian to defeat the Tri-Twisters. In Agony of Defeat, she watches Anubias go against Dan. She was shown to be a bit scared and impressed by Dan's full power and left the battlefield with things got out of hand. After the battle she met up with Anubias and told him that his performance will make master Mag Mel pleased. In BakuNano Explosion, she tried to convince Shun to become the new leader of the brawlers and later, when Shun publicly announced that he would take leadership of the brawlers, Sellon said that Shun had fallen for her trap, as she uses him to gain Mag Mel more energy to bteak free. In A Royale Pain, she makes Anubias realize that their mission in Bakugan Interspace is not to eliminate Dan Kuso and be number one but to revive Mag Mel. In Back In Sync, she is in a cafe with Anubias. She talks about the wilting rose like the Battle Brawlers; they are falling apart and soon, will disappear and become a memory. In Mind Search, she is seen reporting to Mag Mel about the Capture the Flag challenge and the amount of Chaos Energy going to be created. She is seen participating in the challenge at the end with her BakuNano and her Mechtogan which defeated Trister and Wolfurio, but Boulderon managed to get the flag. In Re-connection, she battles Marucho in the semi-finals of the championship battle but throws the match. She is then sent by Mag Mel to New Vestroia to look for a key where she transforms into her Neathian form. In Triple Threat, she battled Dan, Drago, Zenthon, and Zenthon Titan with three Iron Dragonoids, six Flash Ingrams, Miserak, Rockfist, and Deezall and lost. In Battle Lines, Sellon helped Anubias in battle against Dan and Shun using six Mechtogan (both of theirs combined) but failed to win. In Unlocking the Gate, Sellon battled the Brawlers alongside Anubias and Mag Mel with Braxion, Deezall, and Rockfist but ultimately lost when Accelerak defeated Braxion, Swift Sweep defeated Deezall, Infinity Helios and Bombaplode defeated Rockfist, and finally when Drago stops Razenoid taking the Gate from him. In True Colours, Sellon is sent by Mag Mel for retrieving the Key for him. She later reveals to her team and the Brawlers that she's working for Mag Mel and afterwards battles Shun with Krowll, Vertexx, and Spyron but lost when Taylean sent her to the Dimensional Portal with his Kazami Style Slash Tornado ability. In Dangerous Beauty, Sellon seems to be punished by Mag Mel for her previous fail and tried to get the key, thinking she could get his wish to watch the outside world. She then lies to Chris, Soon, and the Brawlers about her false sickness, and she takes Dan's Key passively. After she gives it to Mag Mel, he betrays and absorbs her energy resulting in her death. In The Final Takedown, she appeared as a spirit, encouraging Chris and Soon to continue fighting the Razen Titans. This is reduced to just a voice in the English dub. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Ventus Spyron (Guardian Bakugan) (Deceased) *Gold Daftorix (BakuNano) *Haos Krowll (Shared with Team) (Deceased) *Gold Slicerix (Shared with Team) (Destroyed) *Subterra Vertexx (Shared with Team) (Deceased) *Silver Orehammer (Shared with Team) (Destroyed) *Ventus Braxion (Spyron's Mechtogan) (Deceased) *Haos Miserak (Krowll's Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 18) (Deceased) *Subterra Rockfist (Vertexx's Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 20) (Deceased) *Pyrus Deezall (Bolcanon's Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 14 and 18) (Deceased) *Haos, Ventus and Subterra Iron Dragonoid (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel in episode 14) (Deceased) *Haos, Subterra, Aquos, Ventus, Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel in episode 14) (Deceased) *Aquos Cyclone Percival (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel in episode 18) (Deceased) *Copper Shoxrox (x6) (Destroyed) Trivia *She seems to be power hungry since she wants to obtain Drago's power (However, she may have merely been referring to the need to get the "Gate" from Drago and the "Key" from Dan for Mag Mel). She was also shown to be impressed by Helios' power but not enough to want to obtain it for any reason. *She is shown to have a code of honor after witnessing the Tri-Twister's cheating tactics. *She and Anubias are characters who are capable of controlling several Mechtogan at once. However she seems to have better control of them, since in Battle Lines, Anubias passes out due to static. *Her shirt in her Neathian form seems to have Razenoid's eye patterns like the Chaos Bakugan as well as Anubias' Gundalian outfit. *She is the first known Neathian to use Subterra, Aquos, Darkus and Ventus Bakugan; being an artificial Neathian created by Mag Mel may explain this. *She and Ren Krawler are the only characters that were clever enough to trick Shun. *Both she and Anubias don't seem to like New Vestroia very much, as she spoke of how grateful she was that she didn't have to stay there for too long. *She does not seem to be able to take on a full human disguise, perhaps related to being an artificial Neathian. *Sellon's voice is significantly deeper and more demonic when she is in her Neathian form which is ironic considering the fact Neathians are more peaceful and speak in a lighter tone. This is explained later, because she is an artificial Neathian and she was created by Mag Mel. *Both Sellon and Anubias in their true form have the same crystal on their wrists as the Castle Knights do. *Sellon is currently the first and only Neathian villain to appear in the anime. Battles Sellon seems to be only an average brawler. She is able to easily defeat a normal brawler but seems not to be much of a match against the Battle Brawlers unless teamed with Mag Mel or Anubias. She also has a tarnished record due to all of her losses against the Battle Brawlers being 6/8. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Neathians Category:Team Sellon Category:Villains Category:Ventus Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Subterra Users Category:Haos Users Category:Female